Teddy bears picnic
by mollietaz
Summary: The guys help out at the orphanage


TEDDY BEARS PICNIC 2

It was August and the weather was being especially nice and the sun had been shining for the last few weeks , much to the delight of the four guys at the mansion , as they had time to laze about and do nothing during their two week leave. The last mission they had been sent on had turned into a disaster through no fault of theirs and had resulted in Craig taking a bullet in the arm, which although not serious had put him out of action and thankfully as far as they were concerned , them too. The only thing that had put a damper on their holiday was the fact that Angel had decided to go and spend some time with Sylvia , so that Aunt Mabel could have a little time away from the café, She had been away over a month now, and they were missing her about the mansion ,and coming back from their missions to find the house empty had brought home to them how much they depended on her to be waiting for them. It made a difference to have someone to come home to, and they hadn't realized how much until she wasn't there. So when Craig got a call asking if they would like to help her out with the teddy bears picnic they were having for the local children with his permission they were only to glad to help out.

Angel had missed the guys over the last few weeks , but the arrangements for the picnic had kept her busy . They had fifteen children and five adults arriving but with the rest of the staff and Craig and the guys that gave each child an adult to do the hunt with. They had managed to beg , steal or make a teddy bear for each child so that they could all receive a gift as they left at the end of the party so no-one was going home without a prize. As well as the gifts they had cut out and hidden lots of cardboard teddies for the children to find and exchange for sweets, and enough food to feed an army even making allowances for Goniff. Everything was going to plan hopefully a good day would be had by all. Angel found that she was looking forward to seeing them all , and hoped that they felt the same way ,and that nothing stopped them coming. She was really enjoying her time with Sylvia , it was nice to just sit and do girlie things , and she hadn't realized how much she missed female companionship, She looked up at the sky and said quietly `Please , just this once , let everything go right `, and then turned and went back in the café to finish her chores.

At the mansion Goniff especially was looking forward to their day out, he loved kids and the thought of a treasure hunt made him feel just like a kid again himself. Casino too was getting in the spirit of things and they had both decided that they were going to win the prize if it killed them even though they didn't know what the prize was yet. Actor and Craig were both taking the outing more seriously and both just wanted the chance to spend the day with Angel and try to get her to come home. They had missed her and realized that they had taken her for granted and not really appreciated what she did for them . It made a lot of difference to them after a mission to come home and find her at the mansion with the fire lit and the room warm , food on the table and her just being there to ask them if they were all right. The last to missions coming back to a cold empty house had been quite depressing for all of them, they had no doubt that her being there brightened up the mansion and gave them all something special to want to come home too. They both hoped that they could make her understand just how much they needed her in their lives just how much of a difference she had made to them all .Especially to Chief. It was obvious to everyone that he missed her the most ,the smile that had started to appear more often had disappeared totally these last few weeks and he had spent more time on his own again ,disappearing into the grounds whenever he got the chance not bothering with the rest of them unless he really had too. He was starting to become a loner again and that was something that Craig was going to do everything in his power to prevent . Today was one of the best chances he had to make Angel understand just what a difference she made in the lives of four cons who very few people cared about and in truth , the difference she made in his life too. Today he had to find some way to get her to come home.

They had decided that they would find somewhere to stay overnight so they didn't have to rush back to the mansion, and as they pulled up outside the café they heard children's laughter coming from the back garden,

`Sounds like they started without us `said a disappointed Goniff,

`Well don't just stand there Limey let's go catch up`, grinned Casino as he started to run across the lawn

Actor laughed and looked at Craig

`Makes you want to tell the children to behave themselves doesn't it ?he asked `

Craig returned the laugh

, `Believe me they wouldn't take any notice, if those two were my kids I'd have them adopted.

`Laughing louder than ever they walked towards the back garden neither of them noticing that Chief had as usual disappeared .

As they walked round the corner they found the cause of the amusement, There in the middle of the lawn was Punch and Judy show. Goniff and Casino were already sitting at the edge of the crowd and both seemed to have found an admirer who hung onto them whenever the crocodile appeared. Craig and Actor found chairs on the outside of the circle of children and then they too soon found that they had a child on each knee, and were laughing and shouting with the rest of the crowd. From the kitchen Angel watched them and smiled . Some days they were nothing more than big kids , and as she watched then she knew that she loved them more because of it. She suddenly realized just how much she had missed and thought, maybe , just maybe it would soon be time to go home.

She turned to finish making the sandwiches for the picnic and found herself looking straight at Chief. She thought how sad he looked compared to the others , and hoped that there was nothing wrong with him, They just stood and looked at each other until she said

`Unless one of us says something soon this is really going to get boring, so , you all right then? she asked him

`Fine`, came the reply.

`You want to help or just stand there ?

`I'll help if you got things you want me to do `. He said

`Do you know what I'd really like Chief? She asked `I'd like to see you smile. Tell me you missed me, that you're glad to see me, anything but this .Please tell me that you are not as unhappy as you look. she said

`Told you I'm fine, now you want my help or not?

She smiled `Yes I do , , she said , `You want to make a start on buttering that bread ` she asked

`Whatever you say `, he said

and without another word started to help. Sylvia came in to check on the last minute preparations and was pleased to see that all was going well and that the tables were starting to fill up with the food they had made and that they could start the teddy hunt as soon as Mr Punch had finished

.` Well ` she said `Looks like we are about ready to join the party, lets get the hats and go hunt the teddy`.

Mr Punch had just finished his act as they reached the garden and by the sound of the cheers and applause had been enjoyed by all. Sylvia stood on the steps in front of the café and shushed them all.

`Now`, she said `We want everyone to have a good time and meet new friends today so we have put all the adults names in one hat and all the children's in the other, so when we call you name come and meet your new partner`.

There was a lot of giggling as teams met for the first time ,Goniff and Casino both got boys who were obviously going to be a handful , and Craig got a boisterous little girl who at once held his hand and wouldn't let go. Actor found his new friend to be a rather quiet little girl who he was to find blossomed with all the attention he gave her. In the end everyone had a partner but Chief and a very quiet little girl of about six who looked at the floor all the time so he couldn't really see her face for all the hair that fell round it.

Sylvia blew her whistle to get their attention

`Right the rules are you go and find the teddy bears and at the end of thirty minutes we will see who has brought the most back to the judge, who will count them and exchange them for sweets and declare the winners. Are we all ready?. Then on your marks , get set , go.

There was a lot of running and giggling as everyone wanted to get into the garden first, all except for one pair who just stood and looked at each other each waiting for the other to lead the way .

`Angel went to them ,`You two aren't going to find many teddy bears standing here , now are you? she asked them.

Chief stared at the little girl who still stood looking at the floor.

Angel bent down and said

`Do you know Susie you are the luckiest of them all today,?

`She didn't look up but they heard her ask softly `Why`,

`Because you have the best tracker in the whole of England, do you know why that is?

Susie shook her head and looked up at Angel

`I'll let you into a secret , your new friend is a real Indian ,he can find anything anywhere, and he's especially good at finding teddy bears`.

Susie looked at Chief and then back to Angel

`Really ? She asked

`Really , Angel said ` But he's not going to find many if you both keep standing here now is he?

Susie limped over to Chief and took his hand

`We'd better hurry or they'll beat us `she said

`Well we'll just have to do something about that now won't we ,

and with one swoop he picked her up , put her on his shoulders and said.

Right , now you are the scout , you tell me if you see anything up there ok .

She smiled at him and as Chief started to run across the lawn Susie started to giggle .

Sylvia came up behind Angel ,

`Now isn't it just amazing how those to just happened to get paired off,? Sylvia asked.

`Yea really lucky , two quiet ones together , who would have imagined it?

They both grinned at each other

, `How did you know that the leg brace wouldn't worry him? Sylvia asked her

`Oh one thing I learned about Chief , he looks inside people , sees more than most , He'll treat her just like he would any other kid, by the end of today they'll be best friends , you'll see. Said Angel

Ok clever clogs lets go and get that table set up for some serious counting before we have a riot on our hands `, said Sylvia.

Angel smiled `Well if we do have a riot at least we have the Army , on hand to fix it, now don't we?`.

They looked at each other and laughing went to get the prizes ready for when the teddy hunters got back.

After thirty minutes of racing round the garden all the kids and most of the adults were exhausted. As they gathered round the table Sylvia blew the whistle and tried to get them all to be quiet so she could announce the winners.

`Right`, she said `All the teddies have been counted and the winners are Father Manners and his able assistant Thomas.`

Loud cheers went up as they were both presented with a bar of chocolate and a teddy bear wearing a medal

.

`Now as you have done all the hard work all that is left is to say , bring on the food and let the party begin`.

There was a mad rush to the tables and most of the children wanted to sit with their new friend ,but eventually everyone was settled and tucking into some good food and laughing and joking as if they had all known each other for years.

When they had finished their picnic it was story time and as the kids listened to the story Angel and Sylvia started to clear up the mess and get ready for the children to go home

`Well I think that was a great success `, said Aunt Mabel `Those children have all had a wonderful time,`

You're not kidding , said Angel , and not just the little kids either, I can tell you a couple of big kids that have had a whale of a time`,

As the story ended Mrs Hastings stood up and asked them all to say a big thank you to Aunt Mabel and all the staff who had helped make the day so special for all concerned,

A big cheer went up and Aunt Mabel told them they were all welcome and that she would arrange for another party very soon she wished them all a safe journey home and told them there was a surprise for them at the front steps. All the children ran as fast as they could and found a table full of teddy bears all with a name tag round their neck. Each child found his or her teddy and them waved goodbye as the bus came to take them back to the orphanage. At last as it rounded the corner there was nothing to be heard but silence

`Would you listen to that `Sylvia said `Peace perfect peace`.

`Ah yes `, said Aunt Mabel but didn't they all have a great time? We'll have to arrange something else for them soon ,it really has been a brilliant day. Now anyone for a cup of tea or a beer, before you all start to wander off home` ?she asked

A little later they were all sat round the table or sprawled on the grass drinking beer and telling each other about the kids they had taken care of that afternoon. The guys had all had a great time with their new friends and had all promised to write to them at the orphanage as often as they could and come down to see them next time they were on leave.

As the others started to leave for home all the guys realized that they too would have to go. It had been a great day except that they had not had more than an hour with Angel and that was with other people around. , no one had been able to talk to her about coming home.

Sylvia came to the top of the steps

`Hey Angel I'm sorry to break up this gathering but we have to go home, I have a date tonight ,remember, and if we don't go now I'll be late , and you know how much Mike hates that, she said

Angel stood up `Sorry guys`, she said `Duty calls , we'll have to do this again soon it's been a great day ,` As she turned and called `See ya`,

She heard Chief say softly `Don't go, not yet`,

`Yeah we'll take you home , no problem, ain't that right Warden? Asked Goniff.

`With pleasure ,Angel, please stay and talk for a while , please,

Angel looked at Sylvia , `I'll see you back at the flat ok shan't be too late.

`Sylvia nodded and walked away. Angel turned towards them,

So what did you want to talk about? she asked

They all went quiet at once , she looked at Craig, `Well?

Craig was for once lost for words unlike Casino,

`We want you to come home`, he told her

`Why?`, she asked

`Because it's where you should be, `, he said

`Why?`

`Cos we miss you , that 's why`, said Goniff

Casino was back on form. `Because we need you, you're the only one that thinks about us when we're away and we miss that

.

`Why?`,

`There you go with the why thing again, `All right lady here it is. `Casino was rapidly loosing his cool.

`The house is empty without you , We are miserable without you . You are one of the few people who actually care whether we live or die, and it's nice to have some one do that. You make us smile , and just so you know the Indian doesn't do that a lot since you left .You make our lives better and we love you , now will you please just pack a bag and come home?

`Angel, we need you `,said Actor , `all of us, we will do whatever it takes , whatever you want , just please , come home please.

She looked at Craig

You know how I feel , my life is better if you are in it. We are better if we know that we have you to come home too, We love you, you make our lives bearable . Please , please come home.

`I'll have to think about it , look it's getting late I have to go , I'll let you know when I've decided, oh and by the way your gifts are still on the table don't forget them will you?

`Gifts`. We're trying to sort out our problems and all she's worried about is the teddy bears , What gives with that broad?

There was a giggle from the table ,as Goniff not being able to resist a gift had gone to open his present

`It's me ,` he screeched

The others looked and sure enough the teddy bear was dressed in dark clothed with a swag bag and a mask and in every pocket there hung a jewel of some description.

`Hey Casino take a look at yours`. he said.

Casino's curiosity had been aroused and as he opened the box there he stood . A stethoscope round his neck , a bag in one paw and a set of keys in the other,

The other two could stand it no longer and opened their's together .

Chief's was dressed in his favourite sweater and had a foil knife in one hand and a garrotte in the other , poetic licence had been taken with the feather that stuck up from the back of his head.

Actor's was dressed in a red smoking jacket and had a book in one hand and a pipe in the other .By this time the laughter could be heard inside the café and Angel knew the joke was going down well,

`Hey come on Warden open yours`, yelled Goniff

As Craig gently opened the box he could not help but smile . There before him , dressed in his favourite green jacket was himself in the guise of a teddy bear. In one hand was a pair of hand cuffs and in the other a long stick. Tucked into his jacket was a map with the instructions `Read me`, written on it. He pulled the map out of his jacket and gradually began to unfold it. Written on the back in neat letters was

`I think I might like to come home now if that's all right.? He burst out laughing and passed the note to the others.

`We've been conned .Casino grumbled` Would you believe it? the dame conned us. All that asking us why we wanted her back and she was planning to come back all along,

`Does it make any difference Casino? asked Chief

`Of course not you crazy Indian I'll take her back any way she'll come.

They all turned around to look for her .

There sitting on the top step with her suitcase was Angel.

You want a lift or something ?asked Casino,

`Only if you're going my way `, she said

Lady I'll go any way you want `. Said Casino smiling.

Not this time Casino, this time the lady's mine , said Craig`, All mine , you can catch her next trip.

So how you going to drive with that arm then ?asked Casino

She'll just have to squeeze in the back with the rest of us.

I do have my own transport you know, ` she said. `how do you think I got here?

`Oh yeah , I forgot `, said Casino

Might just offer one of you a lift , if your good ,` she said smiling at them.

Where's yours then? asked Goniff waving his teddy bear at her . From behind her suitcase she brought out a bear dressed in white satin complete with a halo and carrying a pitchfork .

`Very appropriate `, said Actor `Oh and nice con by the way, very professional, I'm impressed`.

`Why thank you Actor `, she said smiling `I did learn from the best you know`.

Craig walked up to her and picked up her suitcase and as he turned to walk away he said `

Yeah taught her all I know , good isn't she ?

They walked to the jeep ignoring the jeers and insults being thrown at him from the four cons that as far as he was concerned were the best in the business'


End file.
